


Paper Trees

by timeladyleo



Series: the final frontier [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Space AU, fandot summer christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: For Emilia/knapp-shappeys! Part of my space au universe.A simple mission, in true MJN fashion, goes wrong and leaves Carolyn to become a lumberjack. No, seriously.





	Paper Trees

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping that this makes sense even without having read the main fic (which isn't published!). Nevertheless, hopeyou enjoy!

She’d have been flattered to be recognised like this in any other circumstance. She really would. But there was a time and a place to be noticed, and running away from a frankly disgusting monster alien was hardly it. Carolyn shoved her new companion down a side alley and took off running again. How had Douglas and Martin got the better end of this deal? And Arthur with Theresa, on Gerti ‘keeping an eye’ on her?

She was just an astronaut, for goodness sake. At the end of the day, all she was famous for was just being in charge of a few pilots. 

Again they rounded a corner, now lost in the maze of back streets of this stupid world - Klum? Krum? Kleem? It was something like that. Not that she cared at this moment. She crouched down, pulling the girl down with her. 

“We should have a few minutes here. We need to get back to my ship, because there we will be safe. Then we can think of a way to get round this thing.” Carolyn opened her mouth as if to say something, but paused, face crumpling in self-annoyance. “I’m sorry, what was your name?”

“Prism.” Carolyn took a moment to look at the girl beside her. She was clearly tired, and afraid. 

“Prism. It is vitally important that my colleagues manage to get the supplies we are delivering to-” 

“Terrmin.” 

“Terrmin, because - and this is not public information - there are not only aid supplies, but several tomes which effectively are a guide to joining the Galactic Union. That’s why we’re here, your leaders asked us to come because they need our help, but want to offer their trade across the galaxy. But no-one told us you had evil spiky lizards.” Carolyn ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Prism blinked at her. 

“They’re just Minhons, and you came in the bad season for them. They’re only real bad in this month. And we have 17 of ‘em, which is written out all clear in any information about Kium.” Though it was said plainly, Carolyn was detecting just a little tone of bitterness. 

Getting Prism into this mess was another thing she supposed was her fault. Douglas and Martin had flown them as close to the city centre as possible, and she was overseeing the offloading of the supplies when Prism had run up to them, telling them to run. 

And somehow they had ended up being here, as a distraction while Douglas and Martin ran in the boxes they were holding and got back. Carolyn felt she was getting too old for this. Still, it was why she still did do this, getting to meet whole new civilisations. Everything on Kium seemed to be a little lizardy - a remark Carolyn suspected she would get into trouble for if she were to ever voice it. 

The major species called themselves the Jonm, a lithe, blue scaled race. Carolyn didn’t think she’d seen Prism blink once, her eyes wide and pale, the pupils only a faint circle. The scales themselves seemed to shimmer in the light, the pale blue reflecting off the red sun in what seemed to be purple hues. Carolyn wondered how many children were called Prism here. 

As far as she could figure, a planet orbiting a red giant like this would make a species hardy to intense heat, and intense radiation. Mentally, she made note later to research how the scales did this, as they looked as tough as any steel. She would ask, but already Prism had called her out on their lack of foresight, and she was hesitant to look even more ignorant. 

“As the expert, how do you suggest we proceed?” Carolyn asked, desperately trying to hold onto her politest, least annoyed tone, though with what degree of success she could not say. Prism narrowed her eyes a little and shook her head side to side unconsciously. 

“The Minhon knows we’re here, and though they’re not so good at smell, they’re real good at persistance. o it won’t forget us unless we distract it from us. Now, because it’s ‘Hon season, all the farmers have have locked their flocks away all safe. So we couldn’t head that way and get it to have a little feast.” She paused, hunching over and looking up and down the street. She pointed a clawed finger. 

“That way, the forest land. It’ll follow us there, and if we can get a tree down that’ll probably confuse and scare it into leaving us alone if we scarper real fast. They're big and fast, but by stars they aren’t so good in brains. They eat what they can, but at the end of the night, they’re fat cowards.” Carolyn smiled. Once, she remembered, she had been this spunky and defiant, so knowledgeable in everything that everyone else was stupid. 

“Let’s do that then.” Carolyn said, standing and offering her hand to Prism. 

She tried not to think too hard about how they were going to fell a tree with their bare hands. 

☆☆☆

“That thing makes a terribly strange noise.” Douglas said, looking over to the towering Minhon which had just emitted another guttural click. Martin shrugged. 

“I hope Carolyn’s okay.” He placed the final box down with a grunt. Douglas chuckled.

“It’s not worth worrying about. She’d never let herself get hurt, how would she shout at us like that?” This made MArtin laugh, to Douglas’ relief. He was so highly strung it was a wonder he’d not given himself an aneurysm. Still, Douglas found himself drawn to looking after him, despite any bitterness over the captaincy. He tried so hard to make himself believe he didn’t care, that flying at all was better than nothing. 

It hadn’t quite worked, yet. 

“Let’s get back then.” Douglas nodded once, and they set off, walking with long strides. Neither said a word, both throwing concerned glances to the side every time they heard a loud noise or click. 

Douglas noted with some surprise how the creature was headed for what looked like a small forest, with trees unlike any he has ever seen before, a mix between palm and pine, with the flimsiest looking trunks. The only thing going for it was that it was tall. 

Still, whatever Carolyn was doing, it was keeping the Minhon away from them. Thank the stars. Douglas didn’t fancy being eaten by that today. 

As they approached Gerti, the door opened and Theresa rushed out to meet them. She ran a quick med-scanner over them, and satisfied that neither were hurt, hugged them both quickly and ushered them inside. Arthur was sat in the communal area, and beamed at seeing them. “You’re back! We were worried seeing that _huge_ monster, we thought it might get you.” 

Arthur paused, his face falling. “Where’s mum?” Martin went and sat next to him. 

“The Commander should be back any moment. She and some Jonm girl went to distract the creature so we could deliver the boxes and get back. It looks like our meeting isn’t happening.” Martin sighed. It was endearing, Douglas thought, just how strictly Martin followed rules and orders. If he’d been alive some centuries ago, he might have been one heck of a soldier. 

Still, Douglas couldn’t pretend that this meeting wasn’t important. It was never easy trying to bring colonies together, even when they wanted to be a part of the group. The Galactic Union had sent out invites all over the galaxy, but only a handful of worlds had replied. In many ways, this was a naive thing for humanity to try and do - the inner galaxy had been managing just fine without any sort of unifying organization for many years after the last one fell apart. 

“Your mother has a plan, Arthur, she always does. There is no need to worry.” As if on cue, there was a thumping on the door. MArtin jumped, and Arthur raced to open it. Carolyn and the girl came through, breathing heavily. The girl looked petrified, and Douglas wondered just what had happened.

“Oh, Carolyn! Your hand!” Theresa got up, frowning. Carolyn was holding her hand close to her chest, a smudge of blood on her uniform giving away injury. A faint grimace passed over her face as Theresa took it to examine it. 

“Stop fussing, all it needs is bandaging. As it happens, pushing trees over onto lizards with bare hands is not a course of action to recommended.” Carolyn allowed Theresa to sit her down. “Now, Douglas, tell me you at least managed to do your job.”

“To the letter, Carolyn. We are expecting to have to forgo the meeting, however. We didn’t see a single other soul save for the two Jonm that came to take away the boxes. And-” Douglas gestured to Prism. 

“Prism.” she said quietly, sitting separate to everyone else. Douglas noted the tip of her tail twitching, and again found himself wondering what she and Carolyn had been doing. “That’s because everyone knows better than to leave their homes during a Minhon season. You are lucky you’re all still living. Them things kill every year, you know. People stupid enough to get in their way.” 

Douglas was taken aback by this, raising his eyebrows a little. Despite her soft voice, there were barbs laced into the words. No wonder Carolyn seemed to like her. Carolyn always had a soft spot for girls that reminded her of herself. Martin too looked shocked, stammering a little as he spoke. 

“Well, we’ve done what we needed to. Ought we speak to Control? They’ll tell us what to do, right?” Carolyn nodded, standing again and ignoring Theresa’s look of concern. 

“For once, Martin, that is not a terminally stupid idea. Theresa, Arthur - if you can look at our cloaking systems beneath deck, that would be advantageous. I’m not sure Gerti would win against a Minhon. Douglas, Martin - stay here and don’t get into any trouble. If you want to feel useful, think of an action plan in case the idiots tell us there is no compromise even when a lizard is trying to kill you. 

“Prism, how would you like a tour of an interstellar spaceship?”

☆☆☆

Carolyn was glad to see Prism relax again once away from the crew. They could, she was painfully aware, all be a little much sometimes. Though they were headed to the flight deck, Carolyn led them on a slightly scenic route. As they went into the observation deck, Prism drew a deep breath, her eyes widening. Carolyn smiled. 

“It’s better when you can see stars.” she said, stepping forward to look out over the dry grasses they were facing. Prism nodded slowly, staring.

“I can imagine. You must’ve seen some real good sights, what with all them trips you’ve done.” It never failed to surprise Carolyn when people recognised her, looked up to her. Of all the things to be known for, being an astronaut in this age surely wasn’t that unusual. In many ways she was glad that people saw her as a role model, but in just as many ways that thought terrified her. She was no role model. She was just a pilot. 

“I have. If I may ask, how is it that I am known even in this corner of the galaxy? Isn’t this a little far from Delphi for people to know an old woman?” This made Prism turn. She seemed almost shocked. 

“Are you kidding? You’ve explored the most of this galaxy ever, that doesn’t count for nothing. Plus, you’ve done some darn good stuff for space flight. Anyone who knows a thing about spaceflight knows you.” Prism pressed her mouth closed, as if embarrassed at seeming like a fan. 

Carolyn had seen far worse reactions. 

Still, this felt warming, if a little uncomfortable to realise that she had made such a difference. But she was pleased. That was all she had ever tried to do. After some minutes more of silence and staring outside, she drifted over to the door. “Shall we?” 

The flight deck was not so much further, and as they entered, a red light was flashing on the comms panel. Control. Carolyn raised an eyebrow and sat down. “Commander Shipwright to Control?” 

A moment passed, then a crackle. “Thank the stars. Carolyn, are you alright?” It was Herc, and as usual he was in distress. 

“Yes, of course. What is it? Is there a real problem or is this just you being worried?” Herc being worried was not such an unusual occasion. Prism looked at Carolyn curiously. Carolyn held up her hand with her wedding ring, rolled her eyes and mouthed ‘husband’. Prism nodded in understanding. 

“All’s well here, but we need you not to go down to Kium. Turns out this is the worst possible time for anyone to go; giant, vicious lizards roaming about.” Prism stifled a giggle and Carolyn sighed. 

“Yes, thank you, Hercules, we are well aware of that now. Where was this information earlier?” There was a long pause. 

“You’re on Kium now?”

“Yes, with a lovely Jonm, and with a delivery fully made.” Carolyn smiled at Prism and gestured for her to sit down - she was still hovering awkwardly in the doorway. 

“Carolyn, why- never mind. Are your whole crew safe?” 

“In health, yes. In mind, one can never be certain.” 

“What about the meeting?” Carolyn shook her head, despite knowing Herc couldn’t see it. 

“We had to get out of there fairly quickly once the Minhon made itself known.” Herc sighed, but Carolyn cut him off because he could do anything like more worrying. “I recommend aborting mission now, returning out there is too dangerous, and they have all the documents.”

“Seconded. You did well enough to get down there at all. Return to your main flight path as soon as you can.” Herc was about to sign off, but before he could, Carolyn cut in again. 

“Also, I would like to request an official thanks for my new friend, whose help to this mission was invaluable.” She glanced at Prism, who was staring at her, wide eyed. 

“Noted. Give me all the information when you’re on your way and I’ll put it in the official log. Stay safe, Carolyn. I love you.” 

Carolyn rolled her eyes, making a noise of distaste, though anyone who knew her well enough could hear that her heart wasn't really in the disapproval. “I’ll report soon. Shipwright out.” 

Prism laughed out loud once the radio was off. “You didn’t need to do that for me. But thank you.” Carolyn tutted. 

“Don’t be silly. We wouldn’t have gotten out of her if you hadn’t saved us so fast. And it is the least I can do.” She smiled, and stood up. Now, can we drop you off somewhere?” 

☆☆☆

Prism hugged Carolyn before she could protest as the door to the ship opened. Carolyn was taken aback, but didn’t protest, smiling faintly as Prism let go. “Look after yourself, Prism. One day we will meet again.”

The rest of the crew looked on as Prism smiled at Carolyn. “Be safe in space. I’ll be looking right forward to it.” 

Prism stepped off the ship, and watched it rise into the atmosphere, warm air following it in a breeze. As it faded into a speck, she allowed herself to wave, once, closing her eyes to imagine it flying through the stars.


End file.
